The Breakfast Club- History Repeats Itself
by aswanso
Summary: Chapter 1: It's 2015, and yet, 5 students find themselves stuck in the same Saturday detention.
1. Chapter 1: Skipping Breakfast

The Breakfast Club - History Repeats Itself

Disclaimer: I do not own, and am in no way affiliated with The Breakfast Club

**A/N: I've never written anything like this before, but I hope to expand my ideas throughout my story. **

"Why the hell is detention called the breakfast club if I had to skip breakfast to be here?' Clint murmured under his breath as he pushed at the unyielding doors of Eden Prairie High School.

"It says pull dumb ass!" yelled a disembodied a voice coming from the parking lot.

Clint rolled his eyes and slowly pulled open the school door. As it shut behind him he looked back to see that the source of the voice was from a girl walking towards him with grey eyes, brown hair, and an expression that screamed "are you kidding me?" Clint recognized that look.

"of course Kennedy Slaker is here right now" Clint thought to himself and continued into the school. Kennedy continued walking towards the school with her phone in hand and backpack slung over her shoulder. She stopped just outside the door, checked the time on her phone (6:07 AM) took a deep breath, and marched into the high school.

A few minutes passed before a screeching set of tires broke the silence that plagued the high school parking lot at such an early hour. A black 2007 Nissan Altima was the cause of the commotion and the driver appeared to be as frazzled as a turkey the week before thanksgiving. The driver, a girl with long dark hair and incredibly large blue eyes, gingerly stepped out of the car, dragging her satchel with her.

"Ayyyyy Baileyyyy" hollered a voice from a car parked across the parking.

"Are you trying to kill me Danny? That just about gave me a heart attack!" The girl yelled back, trying to regain her composure.

The source of the yelling belonged to a young man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that made him appear like the poster child of Sweden.

Danny jogged across the parking lot, quickly catching up to Bailey's small strides.


	2. Chapter 2: Bright Lights

Kennedy sat at a desk in the dark depressing library with only her phone lighting up her face. She could hear other people fumbling around in the poorly lit room and continued to scroll through the pictures on her phone to pass the time.

As each student took their seat, Clint struggled to adjust to the lack of lighting in the overly large room. He took a step forward, smashing his shin into the desk in front of him.

"Shit" Clint murmured and sat down in the previously unseen desk.

"You know, if you spent more time in the library, that wouldn't have happened… not like the furniture arrangement has changed in the past 4 years…." Said Kennedy with a cruel smile lingering on her lips.

"Oh imagine that, Thanks princess" Clint replied sardonically.

The room quieted once the students had taken their seats.

Bailey, having managed to find a seat without trouble, checked her phone for the time.

Her screen lit up displaying a large "6:14" over a picture of herself and what appeared to be her family. Bailey quickly tucked her phone away when the sound of footsteps broke the silence in the room.

With one flick of a switch, the entire room was illuminated by blindingly bright fluorescent lighting.

A collective groan was heard throughout the room as the 4 students hastily shut their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepless in Seattle

As the four students eyes' adjusted to the blinding light they were able to see a stout woman who appeared to be in her mid 40s standing by the entrance to the library. The woman could only be described as being incredibly average looking. Her brown hair that just barely dusted her collarbones and overlarge glasses did little to mask her otherwise unremarkable appearance. She stood with her arms crossed her chest and a stern looking expression.

As soon as the woman opened her mouth to address the students, the door to the library opened again, revealing a rather devilish looking boy with bright eyes and brown hair that was cleanly cut.

The gaze of students and teacher alike lingered on the boy who had a sheepish expression on his face.

Again the silence was broken by the middle-aged woman who made an irritatingly dramatic scene of checking her watch.

"It's 6:15 Ms. Smith" said the late arriving boy

Kennedy stifled a chuckle; she didn't know what was funnier to her, the fact that this woman's last name was even more generic than her appearance or that the new arrival to the room was wearing a royal blue tracksuit fresh out of the 80s.

"Nice outfit you got there, Blaze" said Clint struggling to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey thanks Bud, I was deciding between this one and the one that says Juicy across the ass but those are so out of style these days" Blaze quipped

"Yeah you're right, the 80s tracksuit is way more in tuned with today's fashion" Kennedy chimed in sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree more Ms. Slaker, it goes great with the Ed Hardy's I just ordered too" Replied Blaze, bemused.

"Enough" said Ms. Smith "This isn't a Girl Scout troop meeting, quit the chatter"

"Oh good one Ms. Smith!" Blaze muttered sarcastically.

"Mr. Watt, I recommend you cut the attitude or I'll be inclined to keep you here even longer than the 5pm dismissal"

"Oh Ms. Smith, you wouldn't want to do that, then I'd be keeping you from Mr. mittens and your VHS copy of Sleepless in Seattle"


	4. Chapter 4: The Assignment

The room was suddenly filled with stifled laughter as Blaze sat back with a smirk lingering on his lips but a look in his eyes that suggested he couldn't quite believe what he had just said.

Ms. Smith stood rigid, eyes wide, appearing as though she had just been slapped.

Then, after several long seconds, Ms. Smith spoke with a weary voice,

"I'm a proud owner of a blue-ray player Mr. Watt, and am certainly more of a dog person, but I'm sure you will have plenty of time to get to know me better when you're here next Saturday"

"I look forward to it" quipped blaze "But I never said Mr. mittens was a cat"

"I have an assignment for the five of you…" Ms. Smith began, ignoring Blaze's reply

"Wait, let me guess" Kennedy interrupted "We each write an essay about what we did to end up here, and who we think we are"

"How very original" Clint murmured under his breath.

"You'll each be writing about what you did to end up here and why what you did was wrong" said Ms. Smith, once again ignoring the comments made before her.

Ms. Smith circled the library, handing out a sheet of paper to each student with one sentence printed at the top. The sentence read, "What did you do to get here, and why was it wrong?"

Pulling a pencil from behind his ear, Blaze quickly jotted down a response and said "Done, now what?"

"Why don't you share with your peers what it is you did wrong Mr. Watt?" said Ms. Smith.

"I drove." Blaze said simply.

"Pardon?" asked Mrs. Smith

"I drove to get here. That's what I did." Said Blaze matter-of-factly

"You didn't answer why what you did was wrong, but that's beside the point" Ms. Smith replied mildly taken-a-back.

"Wait, I can answer that. Taking my car was probably wrong considering I only live about 4 miles away, so I suppose biking would've been more eco-friendly…. Yeah taking my car was definitely wrong…. Oh well lesson learned!" Blaze responded hastily.

"I'm going to my office, I'll be back to check on you later. You have until the end of the day to complete your explanation or you'll be joining Mr. Watt here next Saturday" Said Ms. Smith

"Oh Ms. Smith, you're simply encouraging them not to do there work if that means they get to spend more time around yours truly!" said Blaze with a smile.

Exasperated, Ms. Smith opened the library door and proceeded down the hallway towards her office.


	5. Chapter 5: Hockey Talk

As soon as the door closed fully behind Ms. Smith, the attention of the room once again shifted back to Blaze.

Blaze sat quietly for a moment as if pondering a deep psychological question and then said, "Well let's get to work shall we?"

He then stood, flipped his desk with one quick harsh movement, and wandered off into the aisles of the library.

"That kid has definitely got a screw loose" said Clint seemingly in awe of Blaze's dramatics.

"You're one to talk, how many concussions have you had? 8?" replied Kennedy

"4… that's hockey baby... but it sounds like you've got a thing for Mr. track suit over there." Clint said in a singsong voice

"Maybe I do, I've definitely got a thing for Ed Hardys" said Kennedy, rolling her eyes she stood up, slung her backpack over her shoulder gingerly and marched towards the opposite side of the library.

Danny, Bailey, and Clint continued sitting in their desks.

They sat like this for 5 minutes before finally, Bailey began to pull a notebook and paper out of her bag.

"Oh look, a pen, we've got a badass over here… erasers aren't worthy of Bailey" Clint taunted

Refusing to look up from her paper, Bailey extended her left arm and ever so casually flicked her middle finger upward.

Clint smiled bemused by the gesture.

"Wow. Didn't think you had that in you Bails. But hey, Danny boy, I'm gonna leave you alone so you can wheel this rocket and maybe score a gino if you know what I mean" Clint turned away from Bailey and Danny and walked towards the tables situated farthest from the library door.

As soon as Clint was out of earshot Bailey turned to Danny and asked "Was that some kind of guy code at the end there? Because I didn't understand half of that"

Danny looked back at Bailey and smiled, "No Bails, that's just hockey talk"


	6. Chapter 6: Gatsby

Kennedy wasn't necessarily searching for anything, but she couldn't help but roam the library looking for something that could interest her. She went from aisle to aisle, browsing through the line of computers and towards the books again. She was so incredibly sick of being bored. In school her teachers did little to interest her in the subject matter, at home her parents worked long hours and were rarely around to keep her company, even her sport, swimming, which used to be the one thing that she could always depend on, now bored her. The thought of swimming back and forth, staring at a black line for hours at a time drove Kennedy nuts. Kennedy stopped, glancing at a particularly old looking book on the shelf above her. She reached up above her and felt the soreness in her shoulders spread down her arm.

Clint, much like Kennedy, had been skulking around the library rather aimlessly.

Every so often he would stop in an aisle, snatch a book off a shelf, and flip to a random page. Kennedy watched Clint do this several times before finally asking in a tone that was anything but subtle,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Clint smiled at Kennedy and replied simply, "looking for inspiration"

"For what?" asked Kennedy, now mildly intrigued?

Clint ignored Kennedy's question and began reading aloud the book in his hands,

"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be." read Clint, his voice becoming calm and melodic as he read. When he had finished, Clint looked over at Kennedy to gage her reaction.

"Yeah, Gatsby is a real panty dropper, you use that line on all your girls?" Asked Kennedy, her eyebrows raised.

"Why? Is it working?" Asked Clint.

"You're an idiot," quipped Kennedy standing with her arms folded across her chest.

Clint continued to turn the pages of _The Great Gatsby _as Kennedy eyed him skeptically. This went on for several moments until Clint paused, a smile lingering on his lips.

"So you say I'm an idiot eh?" asked Clint, well to that I say "Reserving judgments is a matter of infinite hope" so maybe try and be a bit more hopeful and reserve some judgment Ms. Slaker.

"So you're saying I should take what you're saying seriously and think you're actually hitting on me?" said Kennedy skeptically.


	7. Chapter 7: Skipping School

Kennedy left the aisle, leaving Clint staring at the book in his hands. She continued walking until she noticed Blaze sitting on the floor an aisle over form her. She peered through a gap in the books and watched him.

Blaze, being the dedicated scholar that he is, sat casually on the floor of the library, tearing pages from the battered looking encyclopedia in front of him.

It hurt Kennedy to see a book being intentionally damaged in such a way, but she didn't stop him, she was curious.

After tearing out 5 pages, Blaze stopped and stacked the papers into a neat pile in front of him. He then picked up the paper at the top of his pile and began folding it with remarkable attention to detail. He continued to make smooth crisp folds until a perfectly crafted paper airplane rest in his lap. He positioned his hand at the bottom of the airplane, lifted his arm, and sent the airplane gliding down the aisle.

It was a rather peaceful thing, Kennedy thought to herself, but she couldn't shake the fact that it was Blaze, sitting with a decrepit looking book in front of him, who had intrigued her. She continued to watch as he began to fold another paper airplane.

He really was rather good looking Kennedy thought. His bright blue eyes contrasted his pale skin and brown hair in a way that Kennedy could only think to describe as pleasing. His features were sculpted, his lips remaining firmly pressed together as he worked.

Kennedy shook her head, almost annoyed with her own thoughts. She knew he was no good, if she had to guess she'd say that he had missed at least 40 class days this semester, and when he was at school he was never fully engaged, always distracted.

"Enjoying the show sweetheart?" said Blaze abruptly disturbing Kennedy's silent viewing.

"You're good at that." Kennedy mumbled awkwardly, she was taken a back that he had seen her standing there.

"What! Was that what I think it was!? A near compliment from THE Kennedy Slaker?' Blaze gasped with mock excitement.

"C'mon, I'm not a dick all the time." Said Kennedy rolling her eyes.

"You are to me." Said Blaze simply.

"I don't like people who are lazy" said Kennedy, feeling slightly defensive.

"and what does that have to do with me?' asked blaze, raising his eyebrow. Kennedy didn't like that look. In her mind, it felt like a challenge, as if he knew what she was thinking and was daring her to say it allowed.

"You've skipped like a third of the semester so far." Kennedy said dully.

"And your point is?" replied Blaze, refusing to shift his eyes off of Kennedy.

"Where do you go when you skip class?" asked Kennedy, ignoring Blaze's question.

"Why, you looking to join?" asked Blaze a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"I'm an athlete, the last thing I need is to get busted doing drugs with a guy like you." Kennedy said cruelly, once again becoming defensive.

"Who said anything about drugs? You certainly like your assumptions don't you Ms. Slaker?"

"You're wearing a royal blue track suit… for your sake I hope you were high when you got dressed this morning". Kennedy said exasperated.

"Kennedy, do you really want to know where I go when I skip school?" Blaze asked calmly.

Kennedy hesitated, Blaze had peaked her curiosity and he knew it. Kennedy didn't like the feeling, but seeing no better alternative, she sat cross legged on the library floor and waited for blaze to speak again.


	8. Chapter 8: T-Time

"It's a curious thing" Blaze began, "that no one has ever truly asked me where I go when I don't come to class. Typically, people assume, you included Miss Slaker, that I do drugs. I'll start by saying I have never and will never do drugs."

Kennedy opened her mouth to begin to apologize but Blaze shushed her.

"Secondly, you mentioned my outfit, no, I was not high when I put it on this morning. I dress the way I do because my sister finds it funny, and I'll admit I have to agree with her."

'I didn't know you had a sister" interrupted Kennedy.

"You also didn't know I'm not a druggy, so is that really surprising?" Questioned Blaze. Kennedy shook her head.

"As I was saying," Blaze continued, "My sister finds it funny, she's ten, and simply put, she's the kindest human being that you will ever come across."

"I'd love to meet her then, what's her name?" said Kennedy

"Taylor, but everyone calls her T. When I visit her I call it "T-time" said Blaze matter of factly.

"When you visit her? Do you not live at home?" asked Kennedy, who was obviously confused.

"Oh no, I live at home, but she doesn't. She spends most of her time at the hospital. She has leukemia."

"So you skip school to see your sister?" asked Kennedy who was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"Yes" Blaze replied simply. "Both my parents work during the day and I know she gets lonely, so I visit her whenever I can"

"Do your parents know about all this? About you skipping school I mean?" Kennedy asked.

"I'm sure they have an idea, you can't get away with as many absences as I have without someone being notified, but they've yet to say anything about it." Replied Blaze

"So that's how you ended up in detention?" said Kennedy

"No" said Blaze "That's another story"


End file.
